1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hand-held sound source for use in a system for sonic infrared imaging of defects in materials and, more particularly, to a hand-held sound source for use in a system for sonic infrared imaging of defects in a structure, where the sound source includes stabilizing legs and a spring that controls the force of the sound source against a surface of the structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Maintaining the structural integrity of certain components and structures is very important in many areas because of safety concerns and the like. Loss of structural integrity is typically caused by material defects, such as cracks, delaminations, disbonds, corrosion, inclusions, voids and the like, that may exist in the component or structure. For example, it is very important in the aviation industry that reliable techniques are available to examine the structural integrity of the aircraft skin and structural components of the aircraft to ensure that the aircraft does not suffer from structural failure when in flight. The structural integrity of turbine blades and rotors, and vehicle cylinder heads is also important in those industries. Therefore, techniques have been developed for the non-invasive and non-destructive analysis of different structural components and materials in various industries.
One known technique for non-invasive and non-destructive testing for material defects includes treating the structural component with a dye penetrant so that the dye enters any crack or defects that may be present in the material. The component is then cleaned, and the structure is treated with a powder that causes the dye remaining in the cracks to wick into the powder. An ultraviolet (UV) light source is used to inspect the material to observe locations on the component that fluoresces as a result of the dye. This technique has the disadvantage, however, that it is highly inspector intensive and dependent because the person inspecting for the fluorescence must be skilled. Additionally, the dye does not typically penetrate tightly closed cracks or cracks that are not on the surface.
A second known technique for inspecting a component for defects employs an electromagnetic coil to induce eddy currents in the component. The coil is moved around on the component, and the eddy current pattern changes at a crack or other defect. The complex impedance in the coil changes as the eddy current changes, which can be observed on an oscilloscope. This technique has the drawback that it is also very operator intensive, and also extremely slow and tedious.
Another known technique employs thermal imaging of the component to identify the defects. Typically, a heat source, such as a flash lamp or a heat gun, is used to direct a planar pulse of heat to the surface of the component. The material of the component absorbs the heat, and emits reflections in the infrared wavelengths. Certain types of defects will cause the surface temperature to cool at a different rate over the defects than for the surrounding areas. A thermal or infrared imaging camera is used to image the component and detect the resulting surface temperature variation. Although this technique has been successful for detecting disbonds and corrosion, it is ordinarily not successful for detecting vertical cracks in the material, that is, those cracks that are perpendicular to the surface. This is because a fatigue crack looks like a knife edge to the planar heat pulse, and therefore no, or minimal, reflections occur from the crack making the cracks hard or impossible to see in the thermal image.
Thermal imaging for detecting defects in a material has been extended to systems that employ ultrasonic excitation of the material to generate the heat. The article Rantala, J. et al, “Lock-in Thermography with Mechanical Loss Angle Heating at Ultrasonic Frequencies,” Quantitative Infrared Thermography, Eurotherm Series 50, Edizioni ETS, Pisa 1997, pg 389–393 discloses such a technique. In this technique, ultrasonic excitation is used to cause the crack or defect to “light up” as a result of the ultrasonic field. Particularly, the ultrasonic waves cause the opposing edges of the crack to rub together causing the crack area to heat up. Because the undamaged part of the component is only minimally heated by the ultrasonic waves, the resulting thermal images of the material show the cracks as bright areas against a dark background field.
The transducer used in the ultrasonic thermal imaging technique referred to above makes a mechanical contact with the component being analyzed. However, it is difficult to couple high power ultrasonic energy into some materials, particularly in the case of metals. Significant improvements in this technique can be achieved by improving the coupling between the ultrasonic transducer and the component.
Additionally, the known ultrasonic thermal imaging technique employs complex signal processing, particularly vector lock-in, synchronous imaging. Vector lock-in imaging uses a periodically modulated ultrasonic source and includes a processing technique that synchronously averages successive image frames producing an in-phase image and a quadrature image both based on the periodicity of the source. This results in images that are synchronous with the periodicity and eliminates unsynchronous noise from the image. The periodicity of the image can also be induced by an external stimulus, such as a modulated laser beam, heat lamps, etc. The processor receives the frames of video images and stores them synchronously with the induced periodicity, and then averages the stored frames with subsequently received frames to remove the noise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,116 issued Oct. 31, 1989 issued to Thomas et al discloses this type of vector lock-in imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,183 issued to Thomas et al Feb. 15, 1994 discloses a synchronous imaging technique that is a modification of the vector lock-in imaging disclosed in the '116 patent. Particularly, the imaging technique disclosed in the '183 patent extends the vector lock-in synchronous imaging technique to include a “box car” technique variation where the source is pulsed, and the images are synchronously averaged at various delay times following each pulse. The boxcar technique multiplies the video signal by zero except in several narrow time windows, referred to as gates, which are at a fixed time delay from the initiation of each ultrasonic pulse. The effect of these gates is to acquire several images corresponding to the states of component being imaged at the predetermined fixed delay times after the pulses. These different delay times are analogous to the different phases, represented by the sine and cosine functions of the periodic signal in the lock-in technique. During the acquisition of the gated images, the images corresponding to different delay times are combined arithmetically by pixel-by-pixel subtraction to suppress non-synchronous background effects.